The Distance Between Us
by project ecto
Summary: "The distance between us may grow, but all roads lead to home, and I have found mine in you." Inspired by Gusari's MidoTaka doujin, 13 Centimeters, with a twist.


_title: the distance between us_

_fandom: kuroko no basket_

_pairing: midorima/takao_

_summary: the distance between us may grow, but all roads lead to home, and I have found mine in you. _

_Inspired by Gusari's MidoTaka doujin, 13 Centimeters, with a twist. Because let's face it, 13 Centimeters wrecked us._

With a thud, Takao dumps the cardboard box on the unpolished wooden floor and lets out a sigh of relief. He swipes the back of his hand across his forehead and grimaces at the amount of perspiration it collects. He never expected moving to be this draining. At least now he has finally managed to haul all his belongings into the apartment.

Just as he's about to call out to his partner and now roommate, the mover they hired popped his head at the door and called out, "We're almost done! There are just 3 more boxes left."

"What?!" he exclaims to the mover who has already left to retrieve the other boxes. "I thought we were already done."

He's certain he got all his stuff into the apartment, so it must be _him_. Sighing helplessly, Takao makes his way to one of the rooms and sure enough, Midorima is kneeling in front of one of his many cardboard boxes, checking through it to determine if anything has been broken or damaged.

"Shin-chan," Takao calls. "Do you know you have another 3 more boxes?"

A heavy thud resounded throughout the living room as a box was unloaded. Takao stares unamused at Midorima's back.

"And judging by the sound of that, they must weigh a ton."

"I have a lot of important items," Midorima simply states.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to unpack some of the stuff we need. Come help me once you're done in here," he says and pushes himself off the door frame. He smiles a little to himself and shakes his head, because he knows the boxes are just full of lucky items that Midorima collected over the years, some of them for Cancers, some of them for Scorpios.

As he heads over to the kitchen to unpack a few bowls and cutleries, Takao hums a soft tune to himself. He can't help the happiness he's feeling and he definitely can't keep the exuberance from showing. After all, he's sharing an apartment with the person most important to him. He lets his mind wander to thoughts about how living a domestic life with Shin-chan will be.

Takao tries his hardest not to think about how they ended up here.

* * *

It is late afternoon by the time everything has arrived and put in its temporary place. The living room still looks a bit bare but Midorima and Takao are glad that the coffee table has been delivered. They were hoping they wouldn't have to eat on the floor. Takao ordered take-out for dinner, much to Midorima's disapproval. But unpacking took a longer time than expected and going out to eat would mean that they wouldn't be able to prepare a comfortable room to sleep in that night, so it can't be helped.

While waiting for the pizza to arrive, Takao steps back and surveys the room, a satisfied grin plastered on his face. He's about to get Midorima to come and appreciate their new home (albeit still a little empty) but Midorima calls out to him instead.

"Takao, come here."

His voice reaches Takao from the balcony and the silver-eyed boy slips past the opened glass doors to join him.

"Look, you can see watch the sunset from here."

He was right. From the 16th floor of the apartment building, standing at the balcony gave them a clear view of the orange ball of light. It dipped over the horizon, unobstructed by the tall buildings that scattered throughout the city of Tokyo. It painted the sky a warm shade of orange and pink and it made Takao feel all fuzzy inside. He drinks in the scene and then looks over to Midorima, who was watching the sunset with a wistful glint in his eyes.

"It's beautiful. You really picked a good place, Shin-chan."

"I did," he says and diverts his attention to Takao.

He bites back the laugh that threatens to escape because Midorima looks especially handsome with the afternoon light shining on the side of his face.

He grins and says, "So this is it, huh. We're really living together."

"Yes. If you don't mind…please take care of me from now on," Midorima replies with utmost politeness and a tinge of shyness.

Takao laughs and he feels the mirth bubbling from his chest. He reaches out and entwines his fingers behind Midorima's neck, bringing the taller boy down to rest their foreheads together.

"Let's get along with each other then!"

* * *

That night, after Midorima and Takao put on new bed sheets and made preparations to ensure that their bedroom was set to their liking, an awkward atmosphere settled around them. Now that they are officially sharing a bed, who's going to take which side? They hadn't discussed that. Well, it's not like they've never slept in the same bed before; they've stayed over at each other's houses on multiple occasions but sleeping on which side of the bed simply depended on convenience or what position they ended up in.

The both of them stood at the end of their queen-size bed, neither making a move to occupy the bed as of yet.

"Uhh…" Takao started.

"…I'll take this side," Midorima announced suddenly and proceeded to occupy the left side of the bed.

"Ah, okay."

Takao crawls to his side and slides comfortably into the duvet. He glances over to Midorima and watches silently as he removes his glasses and places them on the night stand.

"Goodnight Shin-chan," he says.

"Goodnight, Takao," Midorima responds and switches off the lights.

They are enshrouded in darkness and it doesn't take long for Takao's hawk-eyes to adjust to the dark. He's lying on his side, with his back facing Midorima, who he knows sleeps soldier-style. With the awkwardness still in the air, it's obvious that Takao can't sleep. He had hoped their first night would progress smoothly; guess he would have to make do with this. Ah…but the rest of the nights won't turn out like this right? The troublesome thought was already implanted in his mind and Takao shakes his head in a futile attempt to get rid of it.

Just then, he notices that Midorima's breathing is heavier than usual. Takao knows the stoic shooter of Shuutoku makes almost no sound when he's asleep so he deduces that Midorima can't sleep as well. He's trying to, but it looks like Takao's not the only who one's troubled. The dark-haired boy smiles and wants to laugh at the foolishness of this. So what if things are little different now, that they're living together and sharing a bed? It doesn't change the fact that this is still Shin-chan, and it's the same Shin-chan he's known and grown to love in his high school days. To hell with inhibitions.

Carefully, Takao turns and faces Midorima. He scoots over to him until he's close enough to wrap one arm around taller boy's torso. As if on instinct, Midorima lifts his arm to accommodate Takao who snuggles even closer. Deeming his current sleeping position unsatisfactory, Midorima shifts to his side and brings Takao nearer, tucking his head under his chin. Immediately, Takao feels the warmth flooding through his veins and a sense of assurance settle within him. He presses close to Midorima and closes his eyes, breathing in the scent of his soap and tilts his head up slightly to kiss his jaw.

Slowly, Takao lets the steady beat of Midorima's heart lull him to sleep.

* * *

The sunlight beating down on Tokyo on a summer's afternoon made it a good day to do laundry. Takao is out on the balcony picking up clothes from the laundry basket and hanging them securely on the clothesline. They've settled into a comfortable routine by now, with Takao and Midorima taking turns to do the chores when they don't have any classes to attend.

He is almost done when he hears the familiar click of the door behind him. Hastily, Takao finishes hanging up the last of the clothes and spins around to see Midorima taking off his shoes at the entranceway. Beaming, he rushes over to his partner, intent on enveloping him in a hug, which he knows will annoy Midorima but will nonetheless find it endearing.

It is Takao's misfortune that he did not notice the glass door in his way.

A loud crash is heard when he meets face-first into the glass door. Half-shocked and half-in pain, Takao presses him palms against his bruised forehead and slumps to the ground, groaning.

The glass door slides open and Midorima stands before the injured boy, an unimpressed expression crossing his features.

"Takao, you fool."

"Ow…that's mean, Shin-chan," he pouts, palms moving to rub the bruise in an attempt to ease the pain.

"Are your hawk-eyes so unused that you couldn't see the door in front of you?"

"I just forgot I closed the door…how ungrateful, after all, it was because I was excited to see you."

"…Be more careful next time," Midorima gently chides and kneels down to his level. He holds Takao's wrist, preventing him from massaging his forehead and leans in to plant a soft kiss on the bruised area. It takes Takao by surprise, because Midorima hardly ever displays this sort of affection but it doesn't stop him from savoring every moment of it.

When he pulls back, Takao is beaming again, pain seemingly forgotten.

"Welcome back, Shin-chan!"

"I'm back."

* * *

It's late at night and Midorima is still up, scribbling away to complete his report for prep school that's due tomorrow, or rather, later today. But he's having trouble concentrating, because Takao's music is blasting from his headphones and constantly interrupting his train of thought.

Midorima tried ignoring it a few times but it proves futile, especially when the drum beats so noisily. Eventually, it gets too disrupting for Midorima to put up with any longer and he drops his pen on the coffee table in frustration.

Standing up, he looms over Takao who's asleep on the couch (God knows how he managed to sleep with that kind of music blaring in his ears) and removes his headphones, a little too forcefully.

"Wha—? Shin-chan?" Takao murmurs sleepily.

Midorima doesn't wait for Takao to gather his thoughts. "If you want to sleep, then go to the room."

"It's—"

"You're distracting me."

His harsh tone cuts through Takao like a knife. While it may be true, it was unnecessarily cold. "Sheesh, fine. It's not like I wanted to wait up for you anyway."

He gets up from the couch and brushes past Midorima, retreating to the room to sleep on a comfortable but otherwise cold bed.

Midorima turns back to complete his report and tries not to think about the hurt that flashes across Takao's eyes. He continues writing with efficiency and precision while keeping down the guilt that threatens to rise.

* * *

When Midorima wakes up the next day, he finds a blanket draped over his body and thinks about how it got there. He remembers falling asleep on the couch after finishing his report, too exhausted (or guilty?) to return to the bedroom.

Oh, Takao.

Midorima pads around the apartment but doesn't find Takao anywhere. He then recalls that it's a Thursday, and Takao has morning classes on Thursdays. Immediately, he feels the guilt eating away at him because Takao had tried to wait up for him last night despite having classes in the morning the next day. And to think he had the nerve to snap at Takao for distracting him.

The green-eyed shooter buries his face in his hands and groans.

* * *

Takao receives a text message from Midorima in the evening, which surprises him because Midorima rarely texts him first and with the incident that happened last night…

Nevertheless, he opens the message and reads it, a smile forming by the time he reaches the end.

"_Takao, there's a sukiyaki restaurant near my prep school that has received positive reviews. Would you like to try it out?"_

Takao decides to tease Midorima a little as he types his reply.

"_How can I say no when Shin-chan is asking me out on a date? See you tonight!"_

On the other end of the line, a doctor-to-be blushes and hides his phone in his bag.

When they're seated in a secluded corner of the crowded restaurant, Midorima picks up the menu and not long after, calls the waitress to order the set that includes the most beef because that is Takao's favorite. This of course, doesn't escape the wielder of the hawk-eyes. Takao smirks and hands the menu back to the waitress cheerfully.

They don't talk much except to ask each other about school, Takao with his courses at the university and Midorima with his preparation for med school. The dishes arrive and they dig in hungrily, although Midorima has more manners when it comes to dining etiquette. Takao is chewing on his beef happily when Midorima speaks up.

"Takao, this meal…is my way of apologizing to you…about last night."

He looks up from his food but doesn't manage to catch the other boy's gaze because bless his heart, he is blushing and focusing his attention at a forlorn piece of vegetable in the hot pot. Takao swallows before speaking and grins.

"I know. You never order that much beef for sukiyaki," he jokes. "I'm sorry too, for disturbing you."

"But you were just accompanying me…even though you had classes the next morning. And I was unnecessarily uptight."

"Yeah, you were," Takao states bluntly. "But I have to admit, my music was loud!"

"…I forgive you for that."

Takao laughs and replies, "I forgive you too."

Midorima looks away and tries not to show the look of relief on his face. Noticing this, Takao can't help but exclaim, "Ahh! Shin-chan is so cute I want to kiss him!"

"Takao! Don't say such things in public!" he scolds as a blush spreads across his cheeks.

"Okay, fine. I'll say it at home. And I'll do it too."

"Takao!"

* * *

"Wow, it's even more beautiful when it moves," Takao breathes out.

"Yeah," Midorima agrees and tightens his embrace around Takao ever so slightly.

They are seated on their bed on a cool Saturday night; Takao sits with his knees brought up to his chest and Midorima behind him, his long legs resting on either side of the smaller boy and his arms encircling his waist. If he stretches his back a little, he can even rest his chin on Takao's head.

The Shuutoku graduates would have gone out as they usually did on Saturdays, perhaps take a walk along the streets of Shinjuku or go shopping at Odaiba but it was raining. No matter, it made it a better day to put the mini planetarium that Midorima bought to good use.

"Hey! I know that one! That's Orion right?" Takao says excitedly, pointing to 3 stars that lie in the center of Orion's Belt.

"That's right," Midorima answers. He isn't surprised that Takao knows, despite his limited knowledge of the constellations compared to him. Orion is, after all, one of the most conspicuous and recognizable constellations in the sky.

"If I remember correctly, that's Zeta…that's Delta, and the one in the middle is Epsilon."

"That's correct."

"It's so cool…I wonder if I can identify other constellations. Hey Shin-chan, teach me more, won't you?"

"Hmm…did you know that Orion is named after the hunter in Greek mythology? And that Alpha, the star above Zeta and one of the brightest stars of Orion, is nearing the end of its life? When it explodes, it will even be visible during the day."

"You're an expert, aren't you. I bet you could teach astronomy if you studied it properly."

Midorima only hums in reply. He could, because years of studying astronomy in his free time have made him more than familiar with the constellations and stars. But why would he do that, when really, all he's interested in is the boy in his arms right now.

The field of stars projected on the ceiling and walls is both breath-taking and surreal, because stars that are light years away suddenly seem so close and the way they move across the ceiling makes him feel like time and relativity are just another illusion.

It is beautiful, but it doesn't compare.

The way Epsilon burns bright should render Midorima mesmerized, but it doesn't. He is more captivated by the way Takao smiles and how it lights up his whole face.

The way the six stars line up to form Orion's shield should leave Midorima in awe, but it doesn't. He is more drawn to the lines on Takao's skin and the scars that never seem to fade away from years of grueling basketball practices.

The way stars form, evolve and explode should leave him transfixed, but it doesn't. It is beautiful, but it doesn't compare.

Midorima drops his gaze to Takao and feels content when he notices how perfectly Takao fits in his embrace. His eyes travel from the head of dark hair to the column of his neck and along his shoulder blades, which are very much visible with the oversized shirt almost slipping from his shoulder. Midorima notices a faint birthmark at the base of Takao's neck, something that has escaped him during their time together and he realizes that he knows the charts of several constellations, but he doesn't know the maps of Takao's skin.

Midorima lowers his head and presses a kiss to the birthmark. He lets his lips skim the mark before closing the distance between them.

"Shin-chan…?"

Takao shudders as Midorima starts to pepper open-mouth kisses up the column of his neck, making sure to linger at the spot just behind his ear, where he knows with certainty that Takao is most sensitive.

"What happened to admiring the stars?" he asks, his breathing becoming shallow.

"They don't compare…" he mumbles against his skin.

"Huh? I can't hear you…Shin-chan!"

Takao shifts his position so he's facing Midorima but still seated between his legs. He smiles at the green-eyed boy with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" he asks.

There was a pause before Midorima answers. "I want to map your skin like I do with the constellations."

Takao's eyes widen and the initial surprise makes way for laughter. "Shin-chan! Is this a new way of saying you want to have sex?"

Midorima blushes but maintains his stoic countenance. "I'm saying that I haven't learnt everything that can be learnt about you. And I want to, so that when I—so that I'll remember."

The enormity of his words (and the words unspoken) leaves Takao speechless. So he does the only thing he can do. He kisses Midorima.

He kisses him with an intensity that matches the stars; lips moving in tandem with Midorima's and hands reaching up to cling to him. Midorima responds just as fervently, his tongue tracing the seam of Takao's lip. He opens his mouth easily to welcome the velvet slide of tongue against tongue. It was only when air became a necessity that they broke apart, both of them giddy with desire and Takao grinning.

Midorima wastes no time in capturing Takao's lips again, this time flipping them over so that Takao's back landed on the sheets and Midorima was hovering above him. He gives Takao a look that he hopes will convey his desires and Takao simply smiles and plucks the glasses off, placing them on the night stand.

"Make sure you memorize every inch."

* * *

Everything was done in preparation for this day.

To an outsider, it would seem like any other normal day. But today was the day that was promised to come. The day that neither of them spoke about but knew was inevitable.

Takao wakes up to find the other side of the bed empty. He rubs his eyes drowsily and heads to the washroom to wash up before shuffling to the living room. Sure enough, Midorima has already prepared breakfast.

Takao gives the food a once-over and smiles up at Midorima. "You've gotten good at this, Shin-chan."

He takes a seat across him and claps his hands together.

"Thank you for the food!"

* * *

"_You're joking right?"_

_His voice is strangled and he sounds pathetic but he couldn't care less. When he receives no answer, he presses on._

"_Hey…answer me. Are you really going to America? That's on the other side of the world you know? The opposite side of the planet!"_

"_Takao…in the first place, I've—"_

"_You're leaving…and you're going to a place where I can't reach you…" he chokes out as he lowers his head, the tears spilling onto the cement floor beneath." Even after we—managed to…be together."_

_He clenches his fists at his sides and bites his lips. His vision is blurred by the tears and the silence shouts in his ears as he tries to find some semblance of control._

"_Takao," Midorima starts. He stands up and faces him. It's winter but he feels like he is burning. "Let's live together."_

_He snaps his head up and Midorima feels his chest constrict when he sees Takao's red eyes and tear-stained face._

"_Let's live together," he repeats. "Until I go to America next year. Live with me, Takao."_

* * *

The last year was simply a prelude to this tragedy.

"You can leave the dishes; I'll wash them. You'll be late if you don't leave soon."

"Then, I'll get going."

It is weird to have Midorima's back facing him. It reminds Takao of the days before Shuutoku, when he was merely another basketball player straggling in the wake of Teikou's shooting guard, when he was trailing behind Midorima instead of fighting alongside him. It reminds him too much of the distance between them, both in ability and relationship.

And he realizes, with a pain that cuts deep, that it's how it is going to be from now onwards.

He is not going to be able to wake up every morning knowing that his partner is beside him, or hold his hand or even walk beside him. All he can do now is watch the retreating back and swallow thickly, because Midorima is leaving to a place that he can never go, to a world he'll never reach.

Midorima slips his shoes on in the entranceway and grips the handle of his luggage. He is leaving and Takao reaches his hand out.

One last time. One last touch.

He is mere centimeters from grazing Midorima's fingers but he curls his fingers in and falls short, because no matter how selfish he thinks he is, he never finds it in himself to ask him to stay.

So he lets the distance between them grow, and he does nothing to stop it.

"Take care, Shin-chan."

Midorima doesn't look back.

* * *

When the door clicks shut, Takao finds the strength in his legs leave him. He crumbles to the floor and buries his face in his hands. As he kneels in the entranceway with only his grief as company, Takao lets the silent sobs rack through his body.

On the other side of the door, a lone figure covers his mouth to stop his cries from escaping.

* * *

"What the hell, Takao! Do you know what time it is?!"

"Miyaji-san…I thought I was prepared for this, so why does it feel like I'm dying?"

The senior on the other end of the line hears the distinct crack in Takao's voice and immediately knows what was going on. "So today was the day he left huh."

"I tried to stop him…but I couldn't. I'm so pathetic…I just couldn't make him stay."

Takao grabs a fistful of his shirt but it does nothing to ease the pain in his chest. His lungs feel like they're being crushed and he is breathless.

"You were never the selfish one," Miyaji answers. He's genuinely sorry for Takao because he knows how important Midorima is to him, as did the rest of the Shuutoku regulars when he accidentally came out to them in his second year. Honestly, they weren't surprised.

"I wish I was…you know, I was the happiest…when we did nothing at all."

Miyaji's heart aches for the boy as he listens to Takao's cries.

"I know."

* * *

Time is medicine.

Little by little, Takao heals. He owes it to his Shuutoku team, who still meets up regularly to catch up (Takao makes a toast when Kimura announced that he has gotten a girlfriend), his part-time job as a physiotherapist and his sister, who frequently hangs out with him and occasionally sets him up with dates (he knows she means well, but it was becoming troublesome).

He is still reminded of Midorima from time to time. It is unavoidable, because memories of him are always around Takao. Eventually, he makes room for the pain. And what's left is the occasional prick of the cicatrix.

If you ask him whether he would experience everything all over again, from crossing paths with Midorima in middle school and falling in love with the one who would eventually break his heart, Takao would say yes without a moment's hesitation. Because it's not about the misery that is promised to come, it's about the times he felt truly happy with him.

Just because he's sad now doesn't mean it dismisses his happiness before.

Even if this is the only ending that resulted in crossing paths with Midorima Shintarou, Takao would take it in a heartbeat.

* * *

Nobody said adjusting to a foreign country would be easy. But for Midorima, it was exceptionally difficult. The first few weeks passed excruciatingly slowly and it was draining to settle properly in America and get used to his school schedule.

Medical school is no walk in the park, but it's not the school work that keeps him up at night. It's the man he left behind who keeps haunting his dreams. On his lucky days, Midorima is so overwhelmed with work that he has no time to miss Takao. On the days does however, Midorima feels like his heart is an open wound.

He thinks about how Takao is doing when there's no one to keep him in line or take care of him. He thinks about how distraught he looked when he told him he was leaving for America and about the grief in his voice when he finally did. He thinks about Takao's eyes, smile, scent, body, touch and he realizes they don't belong to him anymore. When he toys with the idea that Takao has probably already found someone else (someone who would never hurt him like he did), it takes root in his mind and mercilessly eats away at him.

He's afraid that someone else gets to hold Takao's warm hands, gets to wake up next to him, gets to be greeted with one of Takao's beautiful smiles. He's afraid someone else has already replaced his maps on Takao's skin with their own.

And it absolutely destroys him.

If this was what he always wanted to do, then why does it hurt so damn much? What was the point of all this when he's still so miserable, when he doesn't have Takao by his side?

He used to think securing the scholarship and fulfilling his dream of becoming a doctor was his goal but the academic year is almost coming to an end and Midorima has learnt a few lessons the hard way. This time, he's got a new goal.

* * *

Midorima breathes in the cool, fresh air. It's been a long time since he roamed the streets of Tokyo like this. It's somewhat liberating. After all, all that's left is this final step and he'll finally reach his goal. Transferring universities is such a hassle. As he made his way down the busy streets, he made it a point drink in every detail because he isn't staying for long.

He wants this. He wants to feel this again.

It overwhelms him yet he yearns for it. He yearns for something more and when he gets its, he swears it's a coincidence. But the universe is rarely so lazy.

He catches sight of Takao in a sea of people and his breath catches in his throat.

In an instant, he is hit by a torrent of emotions because even after a year, he hasn't healed. He sees Takao's hair, which has grown longer at the sides and he sees Takao's silver-blue eyes which has lost some of its mischievous glint. But what really captures his attention is Takao's unsmiling lips. It's amazing what one year of grief and mending can do to a person.

Midorima's eyes are drawn to him as he moves among the crowd. When he almost loses sight of him, his legs move on their own. Midorima finds himself following Takao and passes the familiar coffee shop that resides a few blocks down their (no, his) apartment. He recognizes this route.

It's the way back home.

Something blooms within Midorima as he realizes that Takao is still staying at their old apartment. And he is secretly glad that it doesn't seem like Takao has anyone with him. He's stepping closer to Takao and he wants to call out to him; there are so many things he wants to say, so many things he wants to apologize for.

He opens his mouth…and forces the words back in.

Not yet. It's not the right time. He isn't done with what he set out to do. Only when he's done will he come back. He'll come back and set things right.

He swears.

For now, Midorima turns and leaves. He can feel the distance growing, and once again, they will be 6000 miles apart, but this time, the 6000 miles will mean nothing.

He smiles and doesn't look back.

* * *

Takao thinks he sees a familiar figure out of the corner of his eye, with the unmistakable green hair and half-rimmed glasses. He immediately snaps out of his reverie and spins on his heels, only to be shoved by oncoming passers-by. Disregarding the disdainful looks he gets from stopping in the middle of a busy street, Takao scans his eyes across the crowd of people.

When all he sees are unfamiliar people bustling around and white-collar workers rushing home with no sight of who he wants it to be, Takao lets out a breath he doesn't know he was holding. He shakes his head and scoffs bitterly to himself, unsure of whether he's pathetic to think that Midorima was back in Japan or pitiful to continue clinging on to something he knows is long gone.

Trudging on, Takao weaves through the sea of people and loses himself to his thoughts.

Sometimes, two people miss each other so that they can be reunited in the most surprising of ways.

* * *

Juggling university commitments and a part-time job seems to be taking its toll on Takao. He's barely maintaining his slightly above-average scores as a sophomore and although his part-time job is rewarding, it can be pretty taxing as well. Takao finds himself coming home later than usual on most days and despite the fatigue that plagues him, he doesn't complain. He likes being kept busy.

It's almost midnight when he arrives on the 16th floor of his apartment building. Rubbing his eyes, he thinks about a hot shower and a warm bed which is well-deserved after working overtime at the centre, assisting another department when they were short-handed. Takao unlocks the door and lets himself in silently (he abandoned the custom of announcing "I'm home" after years of returning to an empty house taught him that there was simply no point).

He takes off his shoes in the entranceway and fails to notice the faint noise coming from somewhere in the front. It was only when he hears the distinct sound of glass doors sliding that he snaps his head up.

What Takao sees makes him feel like the ground is shifting beneath his feet.

Years of mending a broken heart comes undone the moment he sees the man before him.

Midorima stands rooted to the ground in the living room, having emerged from the balcony. It seems he has been waiting outside for a long time because his nose is a little red from the cold. He stares at Takao, who is still standing at the entranceway, dumbstruck. There is a mix of emotions on his face, disbelief being the most evident. His mouth is slightly open and his eyes are wide and neither of them says anything as they scramble to make sense of what was happening.

Midorima's mind goes blank even though he had been anticipating this and rehearsing what he would say in his mind for the past hour of waiting on the balcony. But nothing ever goes according to plan so decides to play it by ear and hopes that it will be enough.

"Takao, I—"

He is taken by surprise when Takao strides forward and envelopes him in a hug, arms clinging onto his back as he hides his face in his shoulder. He feels Takao trembling against his body.

"I don't care if this is a dream, just…let me do this, please," Takao pleads, his voice slightly muffled. He digs his fingers into his back, as if it provided some sort of assurance.

"It's not a dream," Midorima answers softly. "I came back."

Takao loosens his grip and pulls away to look up at the face he has tried so hard to forget. "Why?"

"Because I made the worst decision of my life by leaving you and I want to make amendments for that. I need you. If you'll have me…I want to be with you, Kazunari."

Takao drops his hands from Midorima's back altogether and he think for a second that this is it. That he's really too late. And dejection churns in the pit of his stomach. But Takao doesn't withdraw any further. Instead, he brings his hands up to touch Midorima's jaw lightly.

"You know…even though it's been more than a year, I never stopped hoping that I could see you again. So I'll have you. I'll always have you."

Midorima's breath hitches and he looks at Takao's smiling face, wondering how the hell he managed to leave this behind. He is suddenly aware that this is real and Takao is waiting so he takes what has always been his from the start.

He lowers his head as Takao lifts his to meet their lips in a kiss they both knew so well. Despite a year a separation, there is no unfamiliarity and their bodies react on instinct. The initial tentativeness of testing the waters soon gives way to an unraveling of emotions and eventually, Takao and Mdidorima are overcome by years of pent-up desire.

Midorima kisses Takao like he's trying to make up for all the lost time; desperate, urgent, wanting. He holds his face and tilts it up so he can trace his lips but Takao doesn't need to be compelled to open his mouth. He does so willingly and he feels his heart race when he grazes Midorima's tongue for the first time in a long time.

They pull apart reluctantly, and with an elation that Takao hasn't felt in a year, he says, "Welcome home, Shin-chan."

Midorima watches Takao's lips break into that familiar smile and is utterly convinced that whatever he sacrificed was worth it.

"I'm home."

They don't know how they arrived in the bedroom but it was surely done in a mess of limbs and clumsy shuffling as their hands were preoccupied with undoing buttons and their lips busy catching each other's in hasty kisses. Midorima closes the door with the back of his foot and Takao wastes no time in pushing him against it and pulling off his coat.

When it's carelessly dumped on the floor, Takao notices something is amiss. He looks up and sees Midorima's gaze fixated on something behind him. Looking back, he realizes it's the bed, which is a single bed instead of their queen-sized one.

"Ah…" he says sheepishly. "I got rid of the bed a few months after you left because…you know."

Midorima reverts his attention to Takao and replies with an apologetic smile, "It'll do just fine."

Takao smiles and pulls him in for a kiss. They make their way to the bed and Midorima straddles Takao, taking off his shirt in one swift motion and helping him when his gets stuck at his head. Takao laughs it off and Midorima takes the opportunity to plant kisses down his neck. He notices the birthmark at the base of his neck and realizes that the maps are still his own. Just when he thought he'd never be able to hold the constellations in his arms anymore. His heart brims with happiness and with undying fervor, he covers Takao's mouth with his own.

They kiss deeply and passionately, savoring every moment of it and are both breathless by the time they part. Takao props himself up on his elbows and says in a low voice, "I hope you still remember the maps you branded on my skin."

"I do."

And God, does he show him he does.

* * *

"I have to say, that was the best round of sex I've had in a long time," Takao admits unabashedly, still breathing a little heavily as he lay on his back.

Midorima, on the other hand, blushed as he always did when Takao said things like that (even though there wasn't an iota of shyness in him when they were making love). When he only makes a choked sound in reply, Takao says teasingly, "For some reason, I'm glad you're still such a tsundere."

"Takao…" he growls and glares at the man who merely laughs.

Midorima lets it go though, because it was also the best round of sex he had in a long time. Although he can't help thinking about the mini planetarium they had; it would have been such a great addition. He wonders if Takao still has it, so he asks (albeit a little reluctant to find out).

"Takao—" he begins.

"My name," Takao interrupts and turns to face Midorima. "Call me by my name."

The green-haired man is taken by surprise and he pauses before saying, "Kazunari…"

The name rolls off the tip of his tongue naturally.

"Yes?"

"The mini planetarium…do you still have it?" he dares to ask.

Takao raises his eyebrows at the question and answers, "I do. But I kept it. Did you want to use it?"

Midorima looks away but Takao can read him like an open book. "We can use it next time."

The blush spreads across his cheeks because Takao just took the words right out of his mouth. He scoots closer to Midorima, rests his head comfortably on his chest and tells him with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Heh, don't be shy Shin-chan."

"I'm not," he denies but doesn't meet Takao's gaze as he wraps an arm around him and half-tangles their legs together.

They lay there in each other's embrace in silence, content with simply being next to each other. Midorima absent-mindedly traces random patterns on Takao's skin as he lets his mind wanders (it can be a dangerous thing sometimes). What preoccupies his mind is the fact that Takao is still his and he never stopped being his, even after he left. When he realizes that his worries of Takao belonging to someone else were just castles in the air, he feels the need to voice it out.

"You know…" he starts tentatively. "I thought you already found someone—"

"Never." There was a sudden rustle of sheets as Takao pushes himself up and stares at Midorima with his eyebrows knitted and a frown on his face. "There is no one else."

It takes him a while to absorb what Takao has said and when he does, the words of conviction leave no doubt in his heart. He breaks into a small smile and lifts his hand up to cup Takao's face gently, which eases his frown a little bit.

"I'm glad."

He brings Takao's head down and fits his mouth perfectly over his. Midorima begins to thread his fingers through his hair but was taken by surprise when Takao abruptly breaks the kiss and looks at him as if he forgot to switch the stove off.

"Shin-chan, if you're back, then what happened to America?"

His eyes hold a hint of worry in them and his mouth is set in a thin line. They were so busy remembering the taste of each other's skin and lips that he forgot such a pressing matter.

Midorima stares fondly back at Takao and without so much as a trace of regret in his voice, he answers, "I transferred out."

"And the scholarship?"

"I gave that up."

"What?!" Takao exclaims and pushes himself off of Midorima. The look of alarm on his face amuses him and Takao sputters, "But why?! The scholarship was your ticket to an earlier residency—it's your dream!"

"It was," he corrects as he sits up. "There is no point in pursuing such a dream if you are not there with me."

While he feels touched, Takao cannot help but feel unworthy. "Shin-chan…you shouldn't have. I'm not—"

"You are," he interrupts. "If there was anything I learnt during my time away, it's that you've always been more than enough for me. So don't tell me that I shouldn't have given that up as if it is anything that could be compared to you because you're worth every single effort I took to return."

Takao's heart soars because Midorima has never confessed such things to him before and given the situation they're currently in, it makes him treasure the words even more. He lowers his head because he is so overwhelmed by emotions only Midorima can evoke and it makes him want to cry with happiness.

Midorima moves closer to him and says, "You know I didn't return without making preparations right?"

This makes Takao look up and Midorima can see the tears that threaten to spill.

"I applied to Todai before I left America," he continues. "The reason why I stayed for a year is their requirement for me to complete at least one academic year before transferring. My application is still in process but I will do all that I can to properly return."

Takao listens to him in awe and laughs. "Shin-chan…you're really the best…"

"…Call me by my name too."

The request catches him by surprise but Takao accedes anyway. And it rolls off the tip of his tongue just as easily.

"Shintarou, I love you!"

Midorima smiles and closes the distance between them so that his next words are caught by Takao's mouth.

"I love you too…Kazunari."

* * *

Takao strolls cheerily towards the First Medical Building of Todai, even though he feels a little out of place in this prestigious university. He makes his way to his usual spot and waits patiently for Midorima, who should be dismissed in about 15 minutes. There are students bustling around campus in haste to reach their next class on time; Takao observes them and thinks that this place is really different from his own university.

He spots the campus caretaker, an amiable old lady who knows that he's always waiting for a certain green-haired student, and waves at her. She returns the gesture sweetly and resumes her work, leaving Takao to his own devices. Not long after, he hears footsteps approaching and rejoices because he was looking forward to going home and having nabe for dinner.

"You're early today," he says and meets Midorima halfway.

"We reached a consensus during discussion fairly quickly," he answers as Takao's stomach growls. "You're hungry already?"

"Just a little," he replies and grins sheepishly.

"Let's go home."

"Yes!"

They make their way home in comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's presence because an ordinary act like that usually goes underappreciated.

It has been two months since Midorima returned from America and one since he was accepted into Todai and subsequently started his semester there. The previous month was eventful, to say the least. When the former Shuutoku regulars heard about Midorima's return, they forced him to meet up with them as soon as possible and the moment he did, he was met with cheers and laughter, but not without its fair share of scolding as well. Takao remembers Miyaji ushering Midorima away to have a private word with him; he never found out what exactly they were talking about but he had a rough idea. He thinks the mind-blowing sex they had that night (this time with the mini planetarium) had something to do with it.

That wasn't all for Midorima. Apparently, Takao's sister had demanded to meet him and although he was apprehensive (but not nervous, definitely not nervous), he couldn't say he was surprised. He met her when he was picking Takao up to buy some new furniture and one thing Midorima can be assured of is that she was just as up-front as her brother. Before he could even greet her, she had marched to him and slapped him across the face, stunning both him and Takao. She frowned and mustered up a stern voice, berating Midorima for causing so much pain to her brother and calling him an idiot. Although she tried hard to be intimidating, she really wasn't. It was only when Takao calmed her down that she stopped guilt-tripping Midorima and sent them on their way, shouting after Midorima to "take care of my brother from now on". The incident is something Midorima and Takao will reminiscence about with a strange mix of disbelief and fondness.

The biggest challenge wasn't accounting to Takao's sister or having to explain to his former high school friends the reason for his return; it was gaining the approval of his decisions from his parents. Needless to say, they were less than satisfied to hear that their son was planning to sacrifice his scholarship and return to Tokyo, all for the sake of a boy no less. Takao worries about it endlessly but Midorima assures him that he will do everything in his ability to make his parents accept his decision. And when he puts it like that, what can Takao do really? The good news is, Midorima's excellent performance at Todai seems to have pacified his parents a little. That, and the fact that Midorima's little sister is nothing short of supportive.

In the first few days after Midorima's return, they talked a lot. Their conversations usually centered on what they did during their separation and when they realized it was nothing but difficulties and trying to cope with the loss, they dropped it altogether. However, Midorima did mention the time he saw Takao in the busy Tokyo streets when he came back for a short while and how he decided not to approach him. Takao was not pleased to hear that and blamed him for the false hope, to which Midorima apologized genuinely. Seeing that he was already carrying a heavy burden, Takao decided to let him off but not without making him atone for it with their new favorite pastime.

They're settling back into a familiar routine as they try not to dwell on the past year and the unhappiness it brought. Takao is lounging on the couch in their new apartment (they figured it was time for a change) which was nearer to both their universities, flipping through the channels while he waits for Midorima. The latter finally emerges from the kitchen and joins his partner on the couch.

"Thanks for doing the dishes Shin-chan," Takao says and makes room for him as he slips comfortably beside him.

"You're washing them next week."

Takao chuckles and replies, "Okay okay."

He slides lower and rests his head on Midorima's shoulder before craning his neck to press a kiss to his chin. Midorima makes an embarrassed sound (which is his way of showing he likes it) and Takao grins. He faces the television but his attention is elsewhere; he thinks about how they've ended up here and he still can't believe it so he allows himself to revel in the moment. After all they've been through, he hopes they'll finally be okay.

After a while, he blurts out, "Thank you for staying."

Midorima doesn't answer immediately. He lets the sounds from the television fill the room before pulling Takao towards him by the shoulder and tilting his head up. It takes Takao a little by surprise as Midorima leans in and covers his mouth with his own. He catches his bottom lip between his and pulls slightly, causing Takao to follow his lips.

When Midorima pulls away, he looks at Takao and says without missing a beat, "It's because you're here."

Takao flashes him another one of his cheeky grins and can't help but kiss him again to which Midorima readily responds.

Yeah, they're going to be alright.

_End_

_There it is. It took me longer than I expected. This is the first MidoTaka fic I've written and every word in this piece of work was written with deliberation. I hope I have done them justice and that you've enjoyed reading this (and maybe eased the angst from 13 Centimeters). Midorima and Takao have such a beautiful relationship don't you think?_


End file.
